dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DanielDraco/Evil Clown (old)
Editing Wow, its pretty amazing that this class has not been deleted yet due to inantiquate fluff (I am not referring to flavor here) - Ghostwheel were have you been? This is in the main navigation page - yet is highly unplayable. This class will remain unplayable if you don't allow other users to edit it. Here are a few problems and suggestions from my cursory evaluation. *Tomfoolery, and Clown Gags are the only features after 1 - there should be a special gain on almost all (if not all) levels. While Tomfoolery is a great class skill and all, it doesn't compensate for the lack of other features. *Clown Gags: It would be beneficial if you added a modifier to the gag pool like + half of Charisma modifier. It sucks at low levels (and high for that matter) if you can only throw a bannana 1/day. *Speak Language (Squeak): Who else speaks squeak? can you commune with a squeaky toy? Is it so clowns can talk secretly to on another? How is this beneficial? *They should have some acrobatic special. For when unicycling tight ropes while juggling cats. *Some sort of juggling cats special would be kind-of fun. *Noting that this is an evil clown, shouldn't there be some-sort-of drug related feature. Something like increase benefits by +1 and side effects occur 1d4 hours later than normal (something like that). *This class is way below the balancing point. That's just a start. Ghostwheel seriously? --Franken Kesey 05:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :In order: :*I'm aware of that issue, and will fix it when I get around to revising this class. It's low on my list, to be honest. :*See above. :*It's a joke feature which is exactly as useful as Speak Language (Druidic). :*Clowns and acrobats are two different sorts of performer. One can have skills in both, but that would be represented in multiclassing. :*Um...what? :*Drugs and clowns do not mix. Have you ever tried to mix them? That shit fucks you up. :*Yeah, probably. High fighter at best. :And remember, you can always mark it for fixing (at which point I will move it to a work-in-progress page so it isn't deleted). --DanielDraco 05:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What on earth is this "Ghostwheel this" and "Ghostwheel that" about? The reason I haven't put incomplete on it yet is because I didn't know it was on the wiki. Surgo 05:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: For the extra damage, imagine a halfling hurler with ranged touch attacks throwing alchemical items at targets after using Tomfoolery; 4d4+20d6 (virtually assured with touch attacks) at level 9 doesn't seem fighter level to me. Add in something like Spiritual Weapon and you raise that damage by another 28, for a total of 108 damage per round, again, virtually guaranteed. The need to make the Perform check is hardly a barrier, with the multitude of crap that boosts skills out there. Still look fighter-level? --Ghostwheel 05:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::No offence mate, within 10 minutes of creating most of my articles ghost has put an incomplete template on it (because my articles always initially suck). I noted that he edited this in the past but never put the template on and its been quit a while. The pun (not meant to insult just to make note of), was not intended for you. Yes I agree tomfoolery is pretty cool, but it shouldn't be the only class feature. Thats what an evil clown is - someone who's fucked up! They can't get any more mad...or can they? Would you mind if I helped you with the fluff (Epic Evil Clown, Starting Package, Campaign Information, a NPC)? --Franken Kesey 06:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Whether Tomfoolery should be the only class feature or not is unimportant to balance. If a class has the ability to deal rogue-level damage, and is rogue-level from a single class feature, it's rogue level, regardless of whether that's the only class feature or not. That said, see the date. If I remember correctly, we didn't have the incomplete template at that time, and I had forgotten about this class. I periodically check the Recent Changes page, and see your incomplete works fairly quickly. Thus, I apply it. If you don't want me to add the template, make sure that all parts of your works are complete, work, and do what they're supposed to do instead of doing things half-baked (in the case of charop builds). If you don't, they'll get the incomplete template. --Ghostwheel 08:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC)